The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A torque assist Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) is a transmission configured to assist torque supplied to a driving wheel by adding an additional clutch that implements a second gear to a general AMT structure in order to inhibit or prevent a torque interruption while shifting from first to third gear is performed.
As mentioned above, the torque assist AMT may provide smooth shifting because a torque interruption is inhibited or prevented during shifting between low gears such as first and third gears. However, during shifting between gears higher than the third gear, torque interruption attributable to the conversion of a synchronizer is inevitable, as in the case of an existing common AMT.